Lugares Comunes
by BCharlotte
Summary: A veces hay coincidencias extrañas en nuestras vidas, nos encontramos personas que van a cambiar algo totalmente, en todos lados, hasta en los sueños. Un pequeño oneshot FrUk para alegrarles el día.


Privet gente~ Bueno, hace mucho tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir FrUk, la verdad no se me ocurrían ideas, y ahora, ha nacido esto mágicamente, espero que les guste, y bueno, si bien es un oneshot, si se me da después haré un fic entero.

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes pertenecen a ese bombón que dibuja kawaii, Hima-papa yo te amo (?)

**Advertencia:** Escena con bueno, ustedes saben.

* * *

**Lugares Comunes.**

Probablemente no es bueno creer en las coincidencias, ya que algo bueno no vuelve a pasar y todo eso, pero esta historia va más allá de simples coincidencias o algo por el estilo, nos remontaremos a una fría cuidad inglesa en el mes de Julio, donde un rubio de frondosas cejas va corriendo con prisa para llegar a tiempo a un examen de admisión a la Universidad, Oxford para ser precisos. Con muchas carpetas en las manos él corría, había tenido que hacer un montón de trámites, acta de nacimiento, del último curso, una odisea, sin querer, cuando iba a doblar en una esquina chocó con un muchacho.

-_Merde_, eso sí que me dolió –dijo, frotando su frente-, disculpa, no quise… -pero el inglés había salido corriendo, dejando sus papeles en el suelo-. Se le ha quedado esto, será mejor que corra tras él…

El joven con el cual nuestro cejudo inglés había chocado, no era nada más ni nada menos que un guapo y dulce servidor francés, de ojos color mar y, rubios y largos cabellos que brillaban maravillosamente. Corrió tras el inglés hasta que logró divisarlo entrar en una oficina de la Universidad de Oxford, entró junto con él a una poca distancia y le gritó, de modo algo fuerte:

-¡Oye, olvidaste esto!

El inglés que había entrado en pánico al no palpar sus papeles se volteó y quedó helado, sus ojos que eran verdes cual aceitunas se impregnaron en los oceánicos ojos del francés, quien le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, el inglés tomó sus papales rápidamente, bajó la mirada con un sonrojo evidente y musitó muy bajo:

-_Thank you._

El rubio de ojos verdosos entró en la oficina, algo más calmado.

-Su nombre, por favor –dijo la secretaria, una mujer de ojos claros y cabello castaño muy largo.-

-Arthur Kirkland –dijo, algo nervioso después de toda esa situación.-

-Muy bien –dijo, tomando sus papeles y buscando unas cosas en una computadora-, bueno, señor Arthur, debe dirigirse a la sala número 4 que se encuentra en el segundo piso después del patio de manzanos que ve ahí, en ese lugar lo estará esperando uno de nuestros profesores para que dé la prueba.

El resto del día en la vida de Arthur pasó con calma, dio la prueba de admisión y luego pasó al centro a almorzar, ya que con todos los trámites que tuvo que hacer, no había comido absolutamente nada en todo el día. Lamentablemente en su mente seguía rondando la mirada del "muchacho desconocido", parecía un ángel realmente, pero el inglés nunca admitiría semejante cosa, de hecho, ¿por qué estaba pensando en él? Debía mantener la calma, él nunca había pasado por una situación similar, tal vez los nervios del examen lo hicieron pensar algo extraño en su mente, tal vez el chico ni siquiera era tan atractivo, bueno, él nunca diría que él era atractivo. Jamás.

-_Damn it_ –suspiró cuando por fin terminaba su comida, posó la vista en una ventana de ese patio de comidas y contempló un cabello rubio largo y una silueta masculina, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba corriendo, sin antes haber dejado dinero sobre la mesa.-

Corrió con fuerza pero no logró encontrar a su supuesto chico desconocido, recordó haber dejado algo en la mesa del patio de comidas y se devolvió, pagando todo de buena manera y saliendo finalmente, iban a ser las seis de la tarde y tenía que regresar a su casa, probablemente su madre estaría muy interesada en saber cómo le había ido.

Se metió al metro tranquilamente, entró en el andén y esperó que el carro llegara, cuando por fin apareció, se interno dentro y se agarró de una manilla, le quedaban varias estaciones, pero no estaba tan interesado en llegar a su casa. El metro se fue llenando, repentinamente sintió una persona demasiado cerca suyo, eso no le agradaba para nada, le empezó a picar la nariz, fue ahí que se dio cuenta que unos largos cabello estaban cerca de su rostro, se sorprendió al ver lo rubios que eran, quiso mirar hacia atrás pero la cantidad de gente no se lo permitió, el metro se fue vaciando y ellos seguían en su sitio, Arthur se pasó la estación donde debía bajarse… ¿Una locura no? Parecía un imbécil, tal vez ni siquiera era la persona que creía. El metro ya no poseía tantas personas y él, finalmente se volteó, observó esos ojos tan azules y penetrantes, quedando completamente inmóvil. El muchacho desconocido le hizo una seña para que se bajaran, salieron del carro y se sentaron en los asientos del andén.

-Por lo que veo, te pasaste la estación y no te importó –rió con dulzura el de cabello largo.-

-_Shut up_ –comenzó a inquietarse el inglés-, por cierto, tu acento es extraño… ¿De dónde eres?

-Francia –sonrió con picardía.-

-_Nice to meet you_ –dijo, con dificultad el inglés-. Soy Arthur Kirkland... -se sonrojó nuevamente.-

-Encantado, igualmente –rió-, mi nombre es Francis Bonnefoy…

"Qué bonito nombre", pensó el inglés, pero ni muerto se lo diría.

-¿Por qué me seguiste? –el francés interrumpió sus pensamientos, afirmando su mano en una de las piernas del inglés.-

-No te seguí,_ bloody hell_ –mintió éste con descaro.-

-¡Oh, veo que será más difícil de lo que pensé! –rió.-

-Gracias –bufó-, gracias por el favor de esta mañana, realmente hubiese muerto sin esos papeles, tú entiendes… Estoy intentando entrar a la Universidad... Aunque... Bueno, creo que ya te había dado las gracias –suspiró.-

-¿Qué quieres estudiar? –preguntó interesado el francés.-

-Criminalística –dijo, con orgullo en los ojos.-

-Oh, muy interesante la carrera que has elegido, espero que te vaya muy bien con eso –sonrió con cordialidad el francés.-

-N-no es necesario que te muestres tan comprensivo… -su voz volvió a temblar.-

-Tú fuiste el que me siguió, no hay que ser un comisario para saberlo –rió con ironía.-

-_Frog_ –suspiró.-

-Bueno, si era para darme las gracias, creo que deberías cambiar de andén y volver a casa, se hará de noche –dijo el francés poniéndose de pie, pero fue detenido.-

-No… No te vayas todavía, ehm… -la voz de Arthur temblaba-, quiero saber… ¿Qué haces en Inglaterra? O sea…

-Vine a buscar al inglés que aceptara casarse conmigo –bromeó-, sólo estoy jugando, mi hermana es bailarina de ballet y se vino a vivir acá, mamá insistió en que la acompañara para que no le pasara nada malo, Inglaterra terminó gustándome –esta última frase la dijo con algo de astucia.-

-Ya veo –se sonrojó nuevamente el inglés.-

-Veo que sueles ponerte mucho colorado, ¿no? ¿Tienes frío?

-¡No es nada! –dijo a la defensiva.-

-Te seré honesto, yo debería haberme bajado una estación antes, pero no lo hice porque me causaste curiosidad, si quieres, podemos ir al cambio de andén, tú decides si sigues tu camino o vas conmigo, ¿está bien? –le guiñó el ojo.-

Él asintió mirando hacia abajo.

Caminaron al cambio de andén tranquilamente, sin decir ni una palabra, cuando el inglés miró su reloj ya eran más de las siete de la tarde, llegó un metro vacío casi, cosa rara a esa hora y se subieron, la parada siguiente llegó rápido, el inglés bajó con él del carro, nervioso, impaciente quizás.

-¿No tienes hambre? –dijo el francés tocando su barriga-, no tengo nada preparado en casa, pasemos a un pequeño restaurant que conozco –sonrió.-

-No tengo hambre –dijo, pero su estómago al sonar mostró otra cosa.-

-Veo que sueles ponerte a la defensiva con facilidad, ¿pasa algo? Parece que no te agrado –dijo, con cierta tristeza y agarrando su mano-, pero no te preocupes, en una noche todo puede pasar –rió de modo travieso.-

El inglés se sentía perturbado, éste francés era más sagaz de lo que él pensaba, algo pasado de la cuenta quizás, pero eso no parecía molestarle. Cada vez lo iba encontrando más atractivo. Se sentaron en una mesa, el francés pidió una copa de vino con una carne que llevaba acompañamiento de papas, el inglés pidió algo similar, se comería cualquier cosa. Arthur devoró su comida con furor, Francis quedó algo afectado pero le causó gracia, el inglés no había pedido ningún trago, temía que no se le hiciera eso de beber, así que no le ofreció de su vino.

-Veo que no bebes –dijo el francés, limpiando la comisura de sus labios con una servilleta.-

-No bebo vino, me gusta más el whisky, o el brandy –dijo, imitando su acción.-

-Oh, creo que tengo algo así en casa –rió el francés dándole otro bocado a su comida.-

-Ya que estamos aquí, en un lugar no muy elegante ni nada, no habría problema en que yo te acompañe a casa –dijo, mordiendo su labio inferior.-

La actitud del inglés sorprendía a nuestro ángel de ojos azules, esa acción, morderse los labios, ¿qué acaso no sabía lo erógeno que era ver a alguien morderse los labios? Tragó con dificultad acercando su mano a la pierna del inglés por debajo de la mesa.

-Qué osado –musitó el inglés mirando hacia abajo.-

-Me has dado alas _mon petit_, veo que alguien quiere pasarla bien esta noche, celebrar que quedarás en Criminalística, celebrar que estudiarás y tal vez, te encuentres en un futuro nuevamente conmigo… -sus ojos volvieron a mirarse con intensidad, y la mano del francés rozó breves segundos la entrepierna del inglés.-

-¿Nos vamos? –dijo, intentando mantener la calma.-

-Vamos –sonrió entrecerrando los ojos.-

El francés pagó la cuenta a medias con el inglés y comenzaron a caminar por una calle algo transitada, Francis saludó a un par de personas y llegó a una pequeña reja, la abrió e hizo pasar al inglés amablemente.

-Mi hermana no llegará esta noche, ha de estar con su novio –sonrió-, puedes sentirte en casa… Iré por el brandy si aún lo quieres…

-Tal vez necesite un trago para dejarme llevar esta noche –susurró el inglés sonrojado.-

Bueno, lo que para Arthur iba a ser un trago terminó siendo media botella, se sintió mucho más liviano y tranquilo, el francés lo miraba divertido, le tendió una mano y lo llevó a su habitación, que expelía el olor del francés. Arthur se recostó, mientras Francis comenzaba a besarlo con voracidad, dejándose llevar completamente.

En el momento en que el francés dirigió su mano a la entrepierna del inglés, éste comprendió que no era una fantasía de su cabeza lo que estaba pasando, comenzó a sentirse algo nervioso, pero siguió probando la lengua que entraba y jugaba en su boca, la saboreaba, tenía un gran sabor a vino, y en ese momento no le molestó, le parecía delicioso.

Francis parecía impaciente, porque cuando Arthur se percató ya su ropa había sido arrebatada, y la del francés también se encontraba esparcida en el suelo de esa habitación, Arthur se inquietó, susurró en el oído del francés que no tenía ni puta experiencia en lo que pensaban hacer, el francés se enterneció demasiado, digamos que él tenía una que otra experiencia, por lo cual solamente lo consoló, acariciando su mejilla con ternura. Comenzó a preparar su entrada, revisó en su cajón, y estaban bueno, el lubricante y el condón que iba a necesitar en esta ocasión, se percató de la fecha en el pequeño envase y prosiguió con su introducción de dedos. Hasta que finalmente comprobó que todo estaba listo.

Se introdujo en el inglés, pasó a mirar sus ojos verdes, los que estaban entrecerrados, se dejó de llevar por las suplicas (si es que así podrían llamarse) del inglés, pronunciando su nombre de una manera tan deliciosa y tranquilizadora. Comenzó una fuerte embestida, la que únicamente provocaba aún más gritos de parte de nuestro rubio de prominentes cejas. Los labios del francés volvieron a tomar la boca de Arthur, tal vez de esta manera tranquilizándolo, dándole cierto apoyo, lo que fuera. Su llegada al orgasmo fue más rápida de lo que creyó, cayó exhausto sobre su acompañante y lo miró con una dulce sonrisa.

-Disculpa si me excedí –rió.-

-No, estuvo bien –se sonrojó una vez más nuestro querido Arthur.-

-Lo veo en tu rostro –el francés se recostó sobre la cama.-

Ambos terminaron quedándose dormidos, cuando Arthur despertó vio los brazos del francés alrededor suyo, éste lo estaba abrazando mientras dormía, respirando en su cuello, sus piernas se habían entrelazado con las suyas, trató de no moverse, lo despertaría y arruinaría el momento, y era un experto en hacer eso. Su intento de no perturbarlo no resultó, y el francés despertó besando la comisura de los labios ingleses, sonriendo con dulzura.

-Debes irte, no te preocupes por mí, nos veremos tarde o temprano.

Algo escéptico el inglés le hizo caso y se despidieron con un beso bastante largo. Dos semanas después Arthur recibió la noticia de que había quedado en la Universidad Oxford y tendría que ir en Agosto a llenar unos papeles. El inglés fue el día que le dijeron que fuese, llegando muy animado, pero aún con el recuerdo (y el sabor) del francés en la boca, a causa de sus pensamientos chocó con una persona, al dirigir su vista hacia arriba vio los hermosos ojos azules de Francis, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo, incrédulo.-

-Bueno, estimado Arthur, yo también he quedado en la Universidad –rió muy animado.-

Sin poder creerlo, impactado, el inglés comenzó a temblar.

-¿En qué? –dijo, algo más calmado.-

-Medicina Forense –rió al ver la expresión del inglés-, probablemente trabajemos muy cerca –el francés se mordió el labio inferior y siguió su camino.-

-¡Espera! Maldito _frog _–bufó-, ¿sabías que esto iba a pasar?

-Medianamente, pero… ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Por lo menos así, me enamoraré más de ti, podemos repetir lo de esa noche cuando quieras… -su mirada se llenó de picardía.-

-_Idiot!_ –gritó el inglés sonrojado.-

Francis siguió su camino con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, mientras Arthur le siguió gritando improperios hasta que lo perdió de vista.

* * *

¡ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!

Nos vemos cuando nos veamos(:


End file.
